Identity
by pessimisticprose
Summary: (Spy!AU) When Agent R is compromised, his captors will do anything to get Agent E's identity, even going as far as to torture Agent R. One-Shot! No extremely dark themes.


**Identity**

**Les Mis: ExR One-Shot**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Her heels clicked against the concrete floor as she paced in front of R. His eyes followed her movement, but he would occasionally glance around the room, noting the exits and security cameras strewn throughout the dank area. He couldn't see behind himself, however. R knew there was a door, though, because they had led him into the facility through it. He was bound to a wooden chair sitting in the middle of the room. He said nothing as she paced, glad she had taken off the blindfold.

She looked down at him, "Who is E?"

R didn't expect that motive. He smirked, "For an organization that's rumored to have inside information, I'm fairly surprised you don't already know, ma'am."

"Don't patronize me, R," she hissed. The unnamed woman drew back a hand and swung it violently towards R's face. His head snapped to the side. R held it there for a moment before bringing his cranium back into a normal position. He cracked his neck. "Who is E?" she murmured, voice gentle. A new, more soft, approach.

R hummed, "I'm not jeopardizing E."

"Ah, but would they do the same?"

R's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure, "Yes."

"What if I told you that E was in the room across the hall from yours? That they're telling us everything about you?"

R stared at her before shaking his head, "No. If you wanted to know E's identity, you would've just asked E. You wouldn't have come to me for their information. Also, we've been using gender neutral pronouns, and not he or she. That clues me in that you don't really know who E is, not even his or her sex. Besides, if you really wanted to know about E, you could've just asked him or her."

"Hm," she said drily, "Could we torture it out of you?"

"You'll kill me before I tell you anything about E!"

She smirked again, and R just wanted to wipe it off of her face, "E's watching."

* * *

Truthfully, E was watching. He was resting back at headquarters after his last mission without R had been a failure. R had been compromised while E was away from him. That's how they always seemed to work. If they were together, they were unstoppable. Tear them apart, however...

E sat at a metal table with their boss. They silently watched the fuzzy screen to their left. If E was guilty about R being captured before, it paled in comparison to what he felt now. R was sitting, strapped into a chair, and being threatened with his life over who E was.

"You'll kill me before I tell you anything about E!" R yelled. E stared at the screen coldly in response. He was aware of his boss watching him, but he stayed like a statue.

The woman moved closer to R, and E felt his blood boil. He couldn't see her face, but he could see R's expression. "E's watching."

R reeled back, eyes wide. Almost instantly, his face was a calm mask looked at the woman, "I don't believe you."

"No?" She moved aside, lifting a slender finger to point directly at the camera. R paled and E wanted to hit something. "Believe me now?"

"Possibly. Prove it," R challenged. He watched her walk out of the room. Then, R peered at the camera, looking at the place she pointed. Consequently, he also looked directly at E. He grimaced and nodded. E knew that R was aware of his presence. "Hi," R mouthed, winking.

She came back into the room. She had a man behind her, who was pushing a metal cart along. E squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what was happening. He couldn't watch.

* * *

R knew he was about to be physically tortured. Maybe even emotionally. He stared at the woman and her companion. She motioned to the man behind her, "Because you refuse to tell us your real name, we're also following suit. This is X. He's going to spend some time with you." She walked to the camera, blew it a kiss, then pressed a button. She most likely shut off the camera.

R looked up at X. X waved back at him like a small child, "Hi!"

"Hello," R said uncertainly.

X smiled and rummaged around in the silver cart. Eventually, he pulled out a scalpel. He seemed too happy. From this, R concluded he was mentally ill. "This will only hurt a lot."

* * *

E had to be restrained when the screen showed no picture of R. He had stood, shouting obscene things at the monitor, and four agents had to calm him down. His colleagues forcefully pushed him into a chair, making him swear not to overreact again. During this commotion, his boss had stayed silent with a knowing look on his face.

After twenty tense and silent minutes, the picture on the screen began to flicker to life. When E saw R, he let his head fall down onto the table. R...

His arms looked mangled, messy cuts going all the way up to his elbows. The blood was starting to dry, turning more of a brownish color than a red. There was a bruise on his eye and his lip was split open, with a trickle of blood running down his chin. He had probably struggled and someone had punched him.

The woman looked at the camera, putting her hands on the back of R's chair. When she spoke, R raised his head, pride getting the best of him, "So, ready to give up your identity yet? We don't really need this one." She kicked his chair. "Worthless."

E growled, "He isn't worthless."

"Patience," his boss ordered.

"E-" R started, but the woman slapped his roughly again before he could say anything else.

R tried to keep his head high, but E could tell he was struggling. He was about to pass out from blood loss. R wasn't bleeding anymore, his lip being the exception, but he was still undoubtedly drained and tired. E speculated that he would need a transfusion. His head fell to his chest again.

"Ready to save yourself?" she asked, smiling. "All we need is E's name."

R looked up, an act that looked like it took much effort, then said, "No." One word that held so much power. R had told him this numerous times, but now E knew R would die for him.

* * *

R stared at the woman for a few seconds, then his head fell down again. His world swam, all of the dull colors of the room blurring together. He made a strangled noise and pretended to pass out. It may keep her from hurting him anymore. R could only attempt to imagine what E was thinking right now. He was probably shouting and swearing. R wanted to smile, but knew he couldn't. She may see.

The woman's heels clicked slowly as she crept towards him. She poked his chest, but he dare not move. She let out an annoyed huff and he heard the clicks getting farther away. He looked up briefly, nodded at the camera, and was down again before she could look. A signal that he was alright.

"He seems to love E," she murmured, just loud enough for R to hear. He hoped the camera didn't pick that up. "E must be a woman." She quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text message. She made a quick call, walking out of the room and talking to the other person in excitement about her revelation.

As soon as she was gone, R looked up, "Listen, my hands are free. There's a door behind me. I'm going to attempt an escape. I don't know if the alarm will sound, or if there even _is _an alarm, but I'm going to try." R rolled his shoulders back and stood. He wobbled a bit, deprived of blood, and took a few deep breaths to steel himself. He gave the still filming camera a quick thumbs up and strode over to the door. He examined it and suddenly kicked it out.

Between him and E, R had always been the aggressive agent. E was cool and calculating, whilst R was quick-tempered and passionate. Somehow, they balanced each other.

No alarm sounded. R peered out the door, looking for trouble. None came. He cautiously stepped out into the night. R shut the door and disappeared.

* * *

E slammed his hand down on the table, rising from his seat, "We have to help him."

"They have a sick fascination with your identity," his boss said calmly, "You're at risk. We can't let you out of the headquarters right now. You will remain in the base until further notice."

"But-"

"Got it?" he growled. Hiss boss stalked off, already murmuring to people in his earpiece.

E sat back in the chair, defeated. He put his head in his hands. Why R?

* * *

A while later, probably only an hour (E was so nervous it seemed like a century), a woman burst into the room, "Agent E, Agent R is in the recovery room."

E stood, face stone. He let the stout woman lead him to the medical wing of the base. R was sitting up on a bed, arms crossed and eyes closed. He looked very relaxed considering what just transpired. E felt relief swell in him, but he didn't show it on the surface. He sat on the foot ot the bed.

"Hey, E," R said, not opening his eyes. How R did that, E never failed to wonder.

E rested a hand on R's knee, "Are you alright?"

"Never better."

"Nice bandages," E commented.

"Thanks."

"You know, you should've just told them who I am." E looked away and pursed his lips.

He felt R's hand on his shoulder, "And put your life in danger? Never." E was touched with with the fierce and sincere tone in R's voice. "I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt," he added, speaking a bit softer than before.

"Funny. I feel the same way, and look at you now."

"I'm fine," R insisted. E knew he wasn't.

"Don't lie to me, R."

"I'm _not_. It's a flesh wound."

E choked on a laugh, "You're impossible." He raised R's writs to examine the gashes that were held together with stitches more closely. In a sudden act of compassion, he brought his lips to the stitches and planted a gentle kiss on his wrist. "Don't do that _ever _again."

R stared at E for a moment. He said nothing. R's silence began to make E uncomfortable. He shouldn't have-

"Thank you," R murmured, leaning forward. He wrapped his arms around E's neck. E placed a shy hand on R's shoulder blade, closing his eyes.

"Don't think less of me," E said softly, pulling away, "I was scared."

R chuckled, "Why would I think less of you? It shows you have actual _emotions_! This is a breakthrough, E!"

E grimaced as R laughed, "Not funny."

R smiled, "Whatever." He shooed away E and stood shakily, groaning a bit, "I'll be fine."

* * *

**AN: I have NO idea where this came from... Their couple name is ExR, yeah? So X was the 'x' in ExR! Haha**

**Thanks for reading! All feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
